


Sarcastic Smut

by kayliemalinza



Series: Freewrites [13]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sarcasm, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend demanded I write some smut; this is what she got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarcastic Smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostwiginity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostwiginity/gifts).



"Nnnugh! Harder!" cried Jack.

James pumped manfully away, his breathless grunts melding with the gentle squelch squelch of their union. Jack keened and thrashed his head, his beads cracking James' knuckles. James cursed and wrenched his hand away from the pillow, sucking at the tender knobs just as minutes before Jack had sucked his own tender knob.

"I said FASTER!" Jack bellowed, clamping his thighs around James' sweaty ivory waist.

"Actually, you said 'harder,'" corrected James, but he dutifully complied with both requests, driving Jack to madness.

"Nnnnn God I love you, Jamie!" cried Jack as he ejaculated in ecstasy.

"I love you too, honeybear!" moaned James, and collapsed atop his lover.


End file.
